Splatter Paint The Walls
by Vampilla
Summary: During an 'accident' the students from Shikai Academy must transfer to Ouran High School . How will the Host Club handle these extremely different "commoners" and what really did happen at Shikai Academy? Shikai students needed OC's . Form inside!
1. Ribbons

**Bellow this text is a long authors note. You do not have to read it because it's completely irrelevant.**

_Am I wrong for writing yet another fic about cartoons? No wait. Anime. This is different. This is completely justifiable and I am not a twisted freak. So if you're new to reading from me let me introduce myself. My name is Vampilla but some people call me Vampie (spelled in variations such as Vampi Vampy, Vampee). You get it right? Hey, call me Ukulele Fairy Bubble. Whatever floats your boat. _

**:WARNING:**

_This fic has been deliberately based off the first season of the anime series. NOT THE MANGA. Though I love the manga it will be easier and much simpler to base this story off the anime. I'm sorry that you got such a lazy author..._

**STUDENT SUBMISSION FORM AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Splatter Paint The Walls<strong>

_During an 'accident' the students from Shikai Academy must transfer to Ouran High School for their classes. How will the Host Club handle these extremely different "commoners" and what really did happen at Shikai Academy? (Hey I need some OC's so PM me if you wanna submit one to the story)._

**Chapter One**

**Ribbons**

_"Run! Just keep running!" he screams, the bright lights flare in their eyes. Loud noise, so loud its painful screech pierces through their ears. _

_"We'll never make it!" she shouts back, bursting through the heavy doors. Winters chilling wind bitterly kisses their faces. Crimson trails on the sand. _

_"We'll never make it," she whispers once again. But these words are only for her to hear. This time she knows it's the truth._

**~Haruhi~**

"How long do you think it would take me to learn how to do a back flip?" Hikaru asks with a lazy gaze out the window. Kaoru shrugs slightly before quickly stealing another brightly frosted cookie from the frilly tray labeled, _Guests Only. _

"Hey, Senpai, who exactly are our _guests _gonna be?" I chime, swiftly swiping the cookie away from Kaoru's mouth; promptly he bites down on his teeth. Grinning I toss the cookie back onto the large pile of decadent snacks.

"Apparently a school down near the coast called Shikai Academy was flooded. Now all of the students have the option to attend classes here or return home to their families," Tamaki states with his usual bubbly smile. He can barely contain his cheeriness and it might be rubbing off on me. Jeez it's like a disease.

There's a familiar squeal of brakes and the sigh of an engine. In a matter of seconds everybody crowds around the shimmering window to get a better look. My eyes dart around. I guess you could say I'm a little excited too.

"What if they're all weird?" Kaoru mutters, shoving at the butter colored curtains to get a better look.

"I hope they're nice!" Honey giggles, clutching Usa-Chan in his hands.

"If we get around seventy more girls our financial rate would increase significantly," Kyoya adds on pushing his glasses up like always.

Mori sighs then lets Honey clamber up onto his shoulders so he can get a better look.

A small cluster of people catch everyone's eyes. They easily stand out from the girls in pale, yellow dresses with sunbeam smiles who are standing idly around. Clad in simple white shirts, black pants or skirts, and a black tie that hangs loosely around their necks. They look so... Commoner-I mean normal. I guess Ouran High is actually rubbing off on me.

"Listen up; we are going to welcome these new students with open arms and smiles. No matter how strange, awkward, or creepy they are! This is our job and we **must**. **Not**. **Fail**! The Headmaster, all the teachers, and even the students are counting on us to make sure the Shikai students feel just like Ouran High students! Do you all understand?" Tamaki exclaims, pounding his fist into an open palm. Involuntarily I roll my eyes. In a matter of seconds the bubbly blonde is off on another rant.

"Come on Boss, we get it. Be nice. Smile enough for a lifetime. Act Charming. We do this everyday how hard can it be?" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison. Tamaki stutters a bit then regains his confidence.

"Hey! This is more special than just an everyday... Day... It's important! No- It's more than important it's-" he's cut off by the loud bang behind him.

Everyone turns to see the people we saw outside standing in our doorway.

"Um. Is this music room three?" a girl with flamboyant magenta hair asks. She's scowling and her eyes shift around the room.

"Y-yes! Of course! Welcome, are you from Shikai Academy?" Tamaki answers, whirling around towards the door with a huge grin.

The pink haired girls jaw stiffens and she looks like she's about to say something. When suddenly she's cut off by a blonde boy who gives off a nervous chuckle.

"We are, thank you for letting us stay with you for the time being," he says humbly, Tamaki immediately latches on to the blondes' act of kindness. Then gives the boy another knockout smile. I hold myself back from saying something sarcastic.

"No, no! Thank you for staying here with us!" he automatically singsongs. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. Magenta Head doesn't have the discipline that I do and I see her look at the ceiling with a huff. Heh. Maybe the Shikai kids are normal.

Tamaki either ignores the fact that she's unamused or is oblivious to it because he keeps on talking. Though, I'm betting on oblivious.

"My name is Tamaki Suou! This is Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninoza-"

"But you can call me Honey! Oh! You can call him Mori too. Is that okay Mori?" Honey interrupts with his high pitched charm. Mori nods quietly.

"I'm Kai Nakashima and this is Arisa Rin. The rest of our class is filling out some paperwork," Kai states bluntly.

"Well then welcome to our lovely school!" Tamaki says. He's going overboard with the cutesy, nice stuff. I doubt Kai or Arisa are going to fall to his act.

We stand there in silence for a moment just staring at each other and counting the awkward seconds.

"Hey where'd they go? Arisa! Kai!" someone shouts. There's the sound of footsteps that echo off the hallway walls and through the door a small group of students burst through. My eyes widen when I look up to see.

* * *

><p><em>Vhee! That's it. Well come back next time if you want! <em>

_*inner devil voice* haha you have no choice in the matter. You'll be back._

Whoops forgot! Your forums at the bottom if you wanna submit an OC from Shikai Academy!

_*Inner devil voice* You know you want to..._

_SHUT. UP!_

* * *

><p>If you are a registered student for Shikai Academy please fill out your information then either email it to the system (Vampilla's PM Box) or tack it on a the review board. (Give me a review with your information).<p>

_Student name:_

_Student ID number: (optional)_

_Age: (14-17)_

_Height: _

_Weight:_

_Hair Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Personality: _

_Romance (yes/no):_

_Romantic choice: (it can be another OC or someone already from OHHC)_

_History:_

_Do you want them to be in the Host Club?: (It depends though so you might not get in)_

Thank you for your cooperation! Room mate listings and schedules will be listed. Goodbye!


	2. Polite Silence

_I'm fine with people who remain a guest. But it will get difficult for me when I have to contact you. So if you're all right with this if you ARE a guest could you please PM me on your main account? You don't have to but it'd be easier on me if you could. Thank you!_

* * *

><p><em>YES! Vampie got some lovely OC's in! So right here below me is the school bulletin board. It has listings and notices for all the characters. Bellow THAT is gonna be an OC's POV. DAH! If you would like an ad placed on the Bulletin Board then just review or PM the ad and I'll put it up next update!<em>

**_ALWAYS READ THE BULLETIN BOARD IT'S IMPORTANT TOO!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Bulletin Board...<strong>_

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_Sakura Kikuo (boy or girl?)_

**Todays news**: New students from Shikai Academy have joined for the term.

**Advertisements**: Kyo Otanashi is looking for band members! 3 positions available, looking for a drummer, lead vocalist (could have two), bass and keyboard. If you are interested please respond in the _review _section or email Kyo at _vampilla's pm box. _

**Dorm Room Listings**:

**West Wing (boys dorms):**

Room 100:_ Kazuma Kato & Daiki Yamasaki _

Room 101:_ Kyo Otanashi & Kai Nakashima_

Room 102: _Nazukashi Honda & Souji Hishida_

**East Wing (girls dorms):**

Room 200: _Mayumi Yamasaki & Kazumi Toyoshima_

Room 201: _Sun-hee Kim & Aleria Marika_

Room 203: _Koita Blanko & Kayce Blaze_

Room 204: _Miyuki Tatsumi & __Mikuru Tatsumi_

Room 205: _Elision (Eli) Lloyd & Arisa Rin_

**(**_**When you look at the board you see a small blue sticky note attached):** __Don't trust them._

* * *

><p><em>And reveling who got the first POV... Haha JK it's in order of submissions!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Kazuma Kato~ (Koita and Daiki are also in this chapter)<strong>

There's absolutely nothing worse than moving in. I'm not kidding either. After listening to some blonde guy rant on and on about 'Oh welcome to Ouran blah blah blah' I already felt like shit. Not that I didn't before I got here.

"Hey! Hey Kazuma!" It's Koita. Dammit she's always so loud. I tighten my grip on my suitcase then start walking the other direction.

"I know you can hear me Kazuma!" Koita shouts. With a sigh I stop and turn to face her.

"Oh. Hey Koita." I grumble.

"Well now I guess I won't tell you if you're gonna have _that _kind of attitude," she huffs. I inhale sharply then begin to walk away.

"Okay, okay fine! I was just gonna say that you're in the same room as Daiki," Koita mutters.

"Whatever."

"Don't walk away from me like that! Hey! Kazuma! _Kazuma!_" After I don't turn around she gets bored and grumbles something about going to her dorm room.

I can't believe that Akito's gone... Never mind. I'm never gonna think about that time again. I'm never gonna let myself remember Shikai Academy.

While I drag my feet towards room 100 I begin to wonder if that music room filled with pretty boys has a cello.

"Are you room 100?" a voice asks.

I turn to see Daiki. We're in the same class, but I've never talked to him 'till now. I think he has a sister. But maybe not. Now that I think about it is that him or is that his sister?

"Um yeah, are you?" I ask.

"Yep," he responds.

"Oh. Cool,"

I reach and turn the doorknob. In unison we both walk in.

Woah.

The room is twenty times fancier than the fanciest room I've ever been in. Two large beds with probably around 50 pillows on each. Tall rounded glass windows let the morning sun pour inside. Ornate furniture and fresh flowers are littered around the room.

Daiki calmly begins to open up his bag and pull out clothes.

"I'm gonna put my stuff in here, cool?" he mutters.

"Yeah, do whatever you want," I respond. Jeez this guy is just as lifeless as I am. We both unpack quietly. I think this guy is okay for a room mate. He's better than my last one. What was his name... Kyo... Damn he was so loud.

"Class president! Please wait up!" I hear someone shout from the halls.

"Piss off, Kai!"

There's more yelling from outside and Daiki and I are drawn to the noise. I am drawn to the door and I place my ear to the wood.

"Not again. I didn't want to come back to another death trap,"

"But... It's fine. You're fine here, Arisa!"

"We're not fine! I-I... I..." there's some choked sobs and then their voices fade away.

"What was that?" Daiki asks. I shake my head. I wonder if he knows about what happened six months ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Mayumi Yamasaki~ (Kazumi and Nazukashi are also in this chapter)<strong>_

Mayumi and Kazumi. Kazumi is fourteen so I don't really know her that well. I turn a corner and suddenly I'm all alone in a dimly lit hallway. All. Alone. Fear creeps up my spine then suddenly slithers down. I swallow hard and turn behind me. Nobody.

This isn't happening to me. Oh god where's Daiki? I want to call out his name but my words are caught in my throat. Tears begin to blur my eyes. The world is spinning. Why can't I see straight? Somebody... Anybody...

I let my duffle bag fall to the ground and I back up against the pale pink walls. Slowly sliding towards the ground. I hug my arms around myself. I'm shaking. Small beads of salty tears slip from my checks and fall onto my black shoes.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a voice murmurs. I almost jump out of my skin. With a whimper I look up to icy blue eyes.

"N-n-n-n..." I stutter helplessly. I'm never this weak. Why can't I pull it together?

"Nazukashi is my full name. But if you could please call me Kashi." he says bluntly.

I nod and Kashi extends a hand. I grip mine around his and he pulls me up.

"You never did answer my question. Are you alright?" Kashi repeats.

"I-I'm fine," I mumble. He nods then releases my hand and sweeps up my duffle bag.

"Thank you," I say, my voice is barely above a whisper.

"Of course."

I stare at his eyes for a moment before pushing past him and making a dash for my dorm room. I might be hallucinating but I swear I heard him chuckle.


	3. Knocking Over Vases Again

_Exciting! I love having all you guys around to read for me! Okay so I DO love getting OC's and if you could tell your friends to swing by and drop one off that would be amazing! *devil voice* she's basically saying that she wants more characters cause she's a character whore. SHUT UP! I also **need some more boys** so you could submit a boy too!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Bulletin Board...<strong>_

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Vampilla still doesn't know the gender of _Sakura Kikuo_

**Todays news: **The Host Club will be holding a fundraising event to raise money for homeless animals. Please attend the dance to help raise awareness. Tickets are 500 yen (about six dollars).

While you will be staying at Ouran High you will need to keep track of your **yen**. All characters start out with 15000 yen (182 U.S dollars). You can earn yen from winning contests or spend yen. (See listings at bottom to learn what you can buy).

**Advertisements: **_Kyo Otanashi_ will be holding band auditions! To audition please send him an email at _Vampilla's PM Box _with a link or the title and artist of your favorite song. Then he will choose by: April 2nd, 2012. Thank you! (Basically I'll randomize all the links then choose four). Please state what band position you would like also.

_Koita Blanko_ is missing a pillow pet. There's a **reward** for anyone who can find it. "WHO TOOK MY PILLOW PET? YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK!" as you can tell Miss Blanko is quite agitated so if you could please return it.

**Dorm Room Listings**:

**West Wing (boys dorms):**

Room 100:_ Kazuma Kato (15000 yen) & Daiki Yamasaki _(15000 yen)_ _

Room 101:_ Kyo Otanashi _(15000 yen)_ & Kai Nakashima _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 102: _Nazukashi Honda _(15000 yen)_ & Souji Hishida _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 103: _Hanada Mioyri _(15000 yen)__ _& Shinji Ickitaka (14999 yen + 1 yen)  
><em>

**East Wing (girls dorms):**

Room 200: _Mayumi Yamasaki _(15000 yen)_ & Kazumi Toyoshima _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 201: _Sun-hee Kim _(15000 yen)_ & Aleria Marika _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 203: _Koita Blanko _(15000 yen)_ & Kayce Blaze _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 204: _Miyuki Tatsumi _(15000 yen)_ & __Mikuru Tatsumi _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 205: _Elision (Eli) Lloyd _(15000 yen)_ & Arisa Rin _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 206: _Kotomi Ono_ __(15000 yen)_ & Autumn Wallas _(15000 yen)_  
><em>

Room 207: _Mayori Kiki_ _(15000 yen)_ & _UNDECIDED_

**Special Announcements or Contests: **Hanada Mioyri is holding a contest for the prettiest girl. If you can 'be' the prettiest girl than you'll win a 500 yen cash prize along with a spoiler from Vampilla. Be sure to enter! (All you have to do is draw/find a picture of a pretty anime girl then send me the link).

**(The sticky note is still there but someone's scribbled a name at the bottom. The handwriting is too messy...) **_Don't trust them ~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Aleria Marika~ (Sun-hee is also mentioned in this POV)<br>_**

Today I opened my lovely morning with the sounds of an agitated Koita. Something about a pillow pet, but I'm not sure. My roommate Sun-hee is a sweetheart don't get me wrong. Still, she's been kissing me on the cheeks and I'm starting to wonder about her.

Since it's a Saturday all the classes were cancelled. I think I'm kinda glad. I just got this new book and I might be able to finally have some peace and quiet. With Sun-hee out roaming around with the other girls; I have the entire hallway to myself.

I slip on a baggy t-shirt and some sweats and prepare to finally relax for the first time since... I guess forever. While I stand in the crystal mirror, tying my hair back there's a soft knock on the thick cherry wood door. Damn. Sun-hee must be back.

"It's open!" I shout and I look to the door frame. My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when I see a little boy standing before me.

"Hi, uh, Miss Aleria! My name is Honey and I came by to tell you about the fundraiser coming up! There's gonna be lots and lots of pretty girls and uh... Pretty boys? To dance with and it's for a good cause too! So if you would please-"

Rolling my eyes I walk over and shut the door.

"Oh. I guess you're busy..." Honey mutters than I hear him walking away and a sudden fleeting bit of guilt fills me. I swing open the door.

"Honey!" I yell after him. The little boy turns to be with wide brown eyes.

"Yes?" he asks, ecstatic.

"I'll... Um... See if I can go to your fundraiser thing. Alright?" I grumble. He giggles, gives me a thumbs up, then scampers down the plush hallway. The nerve of these Ouran High kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kazumi Toyoshima~ (Katomi is also mentioned in this POV)<strong>_

Katomi and I stand in front of the bulletin board. Why is there so much shit posted on this thing? Whoever posts this stuff must have no life. Katomis' wearing a sparkly shirt with little reindeer on it. I think it's from the costume a play that she was in. But you never really know about that girl. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just her regular outfit.

"Hey, Kazumi! We should go to that dance thing together!" Katomi chirps. Dance thing? My eyes look and find the ad.

"I don't know. I still have some unpacking to do. You know?" I mutter. Truthfully I'd love to go to whatever this dance thing is. But for the first time in a while I'm a little nervous. After that whole Shikai thing I... I just don't know if I can handle going to another dance.

"Aw come on! It's gonna be amazing! Plus, I heard Autumn talking about how there'd be cookies! You love cookies don't you?" Katomi whines. I do love cookies... Hell with it. I'll go.

"Okay, okay... I'll go with you," I say, Katomi's eyes light up like stars.

I let my gaze wander around the bulletin board and suddenly something catches my eye. It's a little blue sticky note. The curly hand-writing is just the same as the one that still haunts me. My hand reaches out to take it and my fingertips barely brush the corse paper.

A hand wraps around my wrist. The touch sending shivers down my spine, and I suppress a shriek.

"And you can wear my silver slippers! Won't it be great?" Katomi giggles and drags me along down the hallway. Get ahold of yourself, Kazumi. It's probably just someone posting something about a missing puppy. Calm down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elision (Eli) Lloyd~ (Arisa and Kyo are also mentioned in this POV)<strong>_

"If they ain't my friend, I ain't friendly." I grumble, flipping through a manga that Arisa left on her dresser drawer.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to yell at Kyo for asking how you were," Arisa mutters, lying on her stomach on one of the plush velvet beds. I like Arisa, but for some reason ever since we left Shikai she's acted a little weird. Before we left she'd probably laugh at Kyo for being an idiot.

"I didn't like how he asked," I respond. She huffs and rolls her blue eyes.

"Hey there's a fundraiser thing going on today. Are you going?" Arisa asks, tossing a stuffed blue elephant around the room. Thanks to some of those witty Host Club boys (probably the one who looks like a six year old) everyone got stuffed animals.

There's a sudden knock on the door. Arisa drops the elephant with wide eyes. Damn. You see I told you she'd been acting weird.

"Come in!" I call. Two boys who look exactly the same enter. Amber colored eyes bright and look mischievous.

"Who the fuck are you two?" I growl. Both of them grin.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the left says.

"I'm Kaoru," the one on the right answers.

"What do you want, Doppelgängers?" Arisa asks, tossing the blue elephant in the air again. Hikaru- er... It could be Kaoru, catches the animal in mid flight. Annoyed, Arisa sticks her tongue out.

"So are you two gonna come to the fundraiser tonight, or what?" Kaoru (or Hikaru I'm just guessing here) grumbles. He looks tired.

"No." Arisa and I say in unison.

"Alrighty then," the tired twin says and begins to walk away. The other twin grabs him by his collar.

"You guys are coming. The boss says that if we don't get enough people to support this dumb thing then we have to clean up the music room for a week," Hikaru snaps.

"Plus we've been through everyone and we have no chance. Honey is extremely persuasive, Boss is really charming, Kyoya just throws around a bunch of facts until you HAVE to say yes and Haruhi doesn't have to 'cause she's sick." Kaoru adds on.

"But if you two decide to join then we won't have to clean up the music room," Hikaru says, then smirks.

"Don't you two _like _us? In this type of manga girls like you guys like guys like us," They both say together.

"No." Arisa and I say in unison. I swear if she had auburn hair, grey eyes and was from America we'd be related.

"Fine then." Hikaru grumbles and knocks over a vase.

"Whoops," Kaoru says.

"I guess you'll have to pay for this. I know that the Rin family doesn't have a penny to their name," Hikaru says.

"I also know that the Lloyd family may live in a mansion but they're fleeing their home country in general." Kaoru mutters.

"So if you two come to the dance we'll pay for the vase you broke," they both laugh.

"But we didn't-" I start but I'm cut off by Arisa.

"Alright we'll go to your stupid dance. Shit. I didn't think you'd go that far." she grumbles.

Dammit. I hate dances.


	4. That's a Boy?

Ah! You guys are all amazing readers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Well here's yet again ANOTHER update. I feel the need to update constantly for some annoying reason. AH SO AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

><p><strong>...Bulletin Board...<strong>

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Vampilla has gotten rid of the yen idea. She'd love to keep it, but because she's such a math idiot she cannot.

**Todays news: **Enjoy yourself today and eat a pineapple.

**Advertisements: **Kyo Otanashi has decided on his band members! He asks that you don't be angered if you didn't get in it was a hard choice!

Drummer: Daiki Yamasaki

Lead Vocalist: Kazuma Kato

Backup Vocalist: Eli Lloyd

Bass: Koita Blanko

Keyboard: Kazumi Toyoshima

Second Guitar: Arisa Rin

The pillow pet has been located and the reward has been transfered to

**Dorm Room Listings**:

**West Wing (boys dorms):**

Room 100: Kazuma Kato & Daiki Yamasaki

Room 101: Kyo Otanashi & Kai Nakashima

Room 102: Nazukashi Honda & Shinji Ickitaka

Room 103: Hanada Mioyri & UNDECIDED

Room 104: Matthew Tenshiko & Hinata Fujiyama

Room 205: Toshiro Suzuka & Hiroshi Shiro

**East Wing (girls dorms):**

Room 200: Mayumi Yamasaki & Kazumi Toyoshima

Room 201: Sun-hee Kim & Aleria Marika

Room 203: Koita Blanko & Kayce Blaze

Room 204: Miyuki Tatsumi & Mikuru Tatsumi

Room 205: Elision (Eli) Lloyd & Arisa Rin

Room 206: Kotomi Ono & Autumn Wallas

Room 207: Mayori Kiki & Catelyn Renetsi

Room 208: Harumi Katomari & Mitsku Tomomi

**Special Announcements or Contests: **(There are no new announcements)

**(The sticky note is still there but someone's scribbled a name at the bottom. The handwriting is too messy...) **Don't trust them ~

* * *

><p><strong>~Koita Blanko~ (ALL BAND MEMBERS are also mentioned)<strong>

"And I won't listen to your shame. You ran away you're all the same. Angels lie to keep control. Ooh, my love was punished long ago. If you still care don't ever let me know. If you still care don't ever let me go," Kazuma leaves the last word with a soft breath, and stepping back slightly from the mic.

I give a final strum and the sound rings out through the empty music room.

Damn. I love the band and all but we do these real heavy songs. Plus, this whole thing we're practicing for is the Host Clubs fundraiser. I don't get why we play songs like this one. Shouldn't we be singing songs like We'd like your money, for fluffy animals, lalalalalalalalaaaa.

"Awesome work guys! Eli, if you could just lower your pitch a little to meet Kazumas' that would be great." Kyo says. Eli gives a quick nod.

"Hey, Kyo," I say, I don't know why but whenever I'm with these guys I feel a little nervous.

"Um, yeah?" he asks, setting his guitar down.

"Why do we have to play songs like this? Shouldn't we play a little more upbeat songs?" I say. Kazumi nods in agreement, but the rest of the band looks a little skeptical.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma mutters. He's such a downer.

"I mean that people wanna dance! This stuff makes them wanna go cry!" I snap, Kazuma rolls his eyes.

"Well... Did you have anything in mind?" Kyo asks.

"Um... Well I auditioned the song The Part Of Me. Maybe we could do that?" I ask.

"That pop song?" Arisa says with a sigh.

"I know it's not what you guys like to do but-"

"I think we should do it," Kazumi says, cutting me off.

"We could always try it, but I'm not singing it." Kazuma grumbles.

"Me either," Eli agrees.

"I guess... I could," I say softly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kayce Blaze~ (Autumn, Eli and Arisa are also mentioned)<strong>

I... Can't believe I missed the auditions. The band thing sounded damn perfect and I... Missed. The. Auditions. Tonights the night of the whole Host Club fundraiser and Koita says she's playing at it. Dammit!

Autumn intricately braids my long blonde hair. Even though she strictly will NEVER wear make-up I must say. The girl could be a hairstylist. Eli and Arisa both sit lazily in the corner of the room. I'm slightly envious of both of them. With their incredibly short shorts, ripped to hell tights, band tees and fishnet gloves.

"Heh, Eli you look like a scene girl hooker," I laugh, she glares at me. Arisa pulls out a cig and holds the pack out to all of us, pulling out one for herself. I slap the entire pack out of her hands.

"Arisa, you'll kill yourself with those," I snap. She sighs and returns to tuning her guitar.

"Is there any way for me to convince you into wearing a dress?" I ask Autumn. She laughs heartily.

"There's absolutely no way," she says, and then pats her hoodie. "This is good enough for me,"

"Fine..." I grumble, feeling a little out of sorts with my electric blue dress. Autumn finally finishes my hair and breaks away.

"If you're not going to dress up, why are you even going to this thing?" I ask her then I turn to Arisa and Eli. "Why are you two going in the first place?"

"Long story," they say in unison. Autumn looks down a little and smiles.

"Auuuutumn! Is it a guy or something?" I tease.

"No!" she snaps quickly. Then the blonde turns on her heel and walks towards the door.

"I have to go... Do... Something important..." she mutters.

"She totally likes someone!" I laugh, Arisa and Eli look at me blankly. I-pods at max volume. I sigh and grab my own. Putting in the small black earbuds and relaxing into the plush velvet sofa. It's on shuffle and the one melody fills my heart with pain.

There's a soft strumming guitar and the gritty heartbreaks voice sings.

"I'm a stranger in my own home, now that everybody's gone..." those words would always make me break down. I miss them so much. My heart feels a twinge of pain when their faces appear back in my mind. No. No. NO. Go away, please I don't want to remember...

"Kayce! Dear how was school?" her adoring voice coos.

"Great, Momma! I made a picture for you today at school!" a younger me squeals as I hand her my 'masterpiece'.

"I love you, Kayce" she whispers softly into my hair.

"Kayce! Hey, Kayce!" a voice yells. Eli is talking to me. I look up into her grey eyes.

"It's time to go, Kayce," she says. I nod and burry the memory away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Mikuru Tatsumi~ (Mikuru's POV is shorter because Miyuki has a POV next chapter)<strong>

Miyuki has run off to some fundraiser. I love Miyuki and she tried to convince me to go along with her, but I said no. It's not really my thing to be going to dances. It's Miyukis'. She's peppy and I'm quiet.

I want Miyuki to stay peppy forever. I want her to be herself forever. Never will I tell her about that time at Shikai Academy. I have to keep her smiling. Don't I? It's my job to watch over her. Though sometimes my words get caught in my throat. I would do anything to protect Miyuki. Even if it means being alone at times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Nazukashi 'Kashi' Honda~ (Mayumi, Shinji, also mentioned)<strong>_

I stand slightly back at the fundraiser. Father called me today and told me that I was to attend this. I am not so sure if I want to be here though. I watch quietly as people nervously laugh with each other. Everyone here seems so... Awkward.

Suddenly, Mayumi appears at my side.

"Hi, I'm Mayumi, I just wanted to say-" she starts, but I cut her off.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone I saw you crying," I say, bluntly.

"That's not what I was going to say," she answers. It takes me slightly by surprise. Her forest green eyes look directly into mine.

"I was going to say thank you," she murmurs. Then turns on her heel and leaves the ballroom. The shimmering lights and butter colored walls seem to fade away. No one has ever really said 'thank you' to me. How strange.

"Heeeeyyyy Nazuuuuu!" A slurred voice hiccups. I look over to see Shinji.

"Shinji. What a pleasant surprise," I growl, glaring at the pink haired boy. He hiccups another drunken laugh.

"You know it!" he giggles.

"Shinji, you're drunk," I say, solemnly.

"Am not!" he snaps, then wobbles on his feet. Yep, so not drunk.

"That girl over there! She offered me something..." he whispers in my ear.

"I do not wish to hear about your sex life," I grumble, beginning to walk away

"No! Kashi, wait! It wasn't sex," he says.

"Good for you then, Shinji," I answer with a sigh.

"But I AM gonna do someone tonight," he giggles. I roll my eyes.

"Lovely, Shinji. Just lovely."

"Don't worry though buddy! I'll do it in a hallway so you won't have to deal with me and my... Lady friend." he slurs.

"How thoughtful." I growl.

"Oh! It's her! Imma bang her!" he announces, pointing to someone on stage.

"Shinji. That's Kazuma. He's a boy." I say.

"Oh."


	5. She Must Be On Shrooms

_Wow. I've been gone for a while haven't I? Sorry guys! School's been UBER busy but since I love you all HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!_

* * *

><p><strong>...Bulletin Board...<strong>

**ATTENTION IMPORTANT NOTICE: **Today the school will be serving octopus. Be prepared to throw up.

**Todays news: **There isn't much to say. Spend money?

**Advertisements:** There's nothing listed here. Maybe someone should LIST AN ADVERTISEMENT. To list one please notify the office via email. _VAMPILLAS PM BOX._

**Dorm Room Listings**:

**West Wing (boys dorms):**

Room 100: Kazuma Kato & Daiki Yamasaki

Room 101: Kyo Otanashi & Kai Nakashima

Room 102: Nazukashi Honda & Shinji Ickitaka

Room 103: Hanada Mioyri & Hinata Fujiyama (FTW THEIR NAMES SOUND THE SAME(

Room 104: Matthew Tenshiko & Hinata Fujiyama

Room 205: Toshiro Suzuka & Hiroshi Shiro

**East Wing (girls dorms):**

Room 200: Mayumi Yamasaki & Kazumi Toyoshima

Room 201: Sun-hee Kim & Aleria Marika

Room 203: Koita Blanko & Kayce Blaze

Room 204: Miyuki Tatsumi & Mikuru Tatsumi

Room 205: Elision (Eli) Lloyd & Arisa Rin

Room 206: Kotomi Ono & Autumn Wallas

Room 207: Mayori Kiki & Catelyn Renetsi

Room 208: Harumi Katomari & Mitsku Tomomi

**Special Announcements or Contests: **(There are no new announcements)

**(The sticky note is still there but someone's scribbled a name at the bottom. The handwriting is too messy...) **Don't trust them ~

* * *

><p><strong>~Autumn Wallas~ <em>(Aleria, Shinji, Arisa and Hanada are also mentioned in this POV)<br>_**I stand silently against the creme colored walls. Nearing the very last second I almost opted out of this stupid fundraiser. Yet, I find myself here. Quietly I pour myself a glass of sparkly pink punch. At least I think that's what it is.

"Hey Autumn! You wanna dance with me?" a voice asks, cheerily. I glance up briefly for a moment to see Hanada. I give him a funny look and the green haired boy starts to slowly back away. He's focused to much on my glare so the idiot runs into Aleria.

"Ouch! Dammit, Hanada!" the auburn haired girl smacks a bit at Hanada. What the... Hell? Even Aleria is wearing a dress. The thin, baby blue, delicate fabric dances around her legs. A layer of sheer glitter above that.

"W-wow, Aleria," Hanada says, then smiles softly. I roll my eyes.

Aleria gives Hanada the evil eye. But then sighs and offers her hand.

"Did you wanna dance... Hanada?" she asks with a frown. He nods and takes it. I watch with a sigh as the two wander out onto the slick ballroom dance floor.

I suddenly see _him_. For the last two days I've been seeing this same, _him_, everywhere I go. It's a little strange how he carries around a puppet. But his black cloak just makes me more curious.

"Hi there, are you from Shikai?" another voice asks. I turn to see an orange top. He stares at me while holding a pitcher of water, and he pours a tiny bit into my empty punch glass. There's little lemon wedges floating in the top and my ADD mind begins to wander. Lemonade sounds SO good right now...

"Eh HEM!" the red head coughs. I look back up.

"Oh... Sorry. Yeah, I am," I say. He follows my gaze to the cloaked puppeteer.

"You're looking at him? That's Nekozawa. He's so weird..." the boy mutters, then he wanders away to bother more girls about water. Nekozawa, huh? That's a nice name... Suddenly a girl and boy stumble past me.

"Hiya, Autumn!" a drunken Shinji hiccups. Arisa punches Shinji in the side. He hiccups again and mutters something about how annoying Arisa is.

"Hey, Aki. I have to take Shinji somewhere where he's less dangerous to girls and their... Um... Never mind. Just will you please go give that kid his keys? I think Shinji stole them." she says, then using her free hand, tosses a pair of shiny car keys my way. I catch them in my palms.

"What kid?" I ask.

"His name's Nekozawa. He's the strange one in the black clothes," she grumbles before dragging drunk Shinji off. I'm beginning to wonder about Shinji.

Wait a second, did Arisa say Nekozawa? I shift uncomfortably. Okay, I can do this. Slowly I stalk over to Nekowaza.

"Hello," he says, then shoves his puppet in my face.

"Do you like it?" he asks, waving the little arms. I scoot a little bit away.

"I um have your keys," I mumble and them to him.

"Oh, thank you," he says then pats me on the head.

He's a weirdo. But that's okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Kotomi Ono's POV~ <strong><em>(Aleria, Shinji, Arisa and Hanada are also mentioned in this POV)<em>****_

Well this is strange. I've found myself backstage following around a little blonde girl. I have no IDEA how I've ended up following around a little blonde girl, yet I am.

I was talking to Aleria when Hanada ran into her. Then they got all dancey dancey together and I left them alone. I walked away and bumped into Arisa and Shinji. Both of them were stumbling around and probably both of them were a little drunk (don't ask me where all these people are getting alcohol...). Arisa asked me something about car keys, but I couldn't really understand her. So I wandered away and started talking to Sun-hee. Then this little blonde girl ran right past me and that's when I just walked away from Sun-hee, and started acting like a stalker.

She's wearing a little blue dress with a white under layer. I can see a little black headband in her wavy locks.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shout, but she keeps on running. Then begins to climb a ladder that leads to where the lighting people are working on making sure Kazuma is the center of attention.

"Please, stop you're going to fall!" I say, but she doesn't listen. The ladder shakes a little and I watch in horror and she looses footing. I run out to catch her. Cards are falling from the ceiling. Decks and decks of cards just tumbling down. I can't see her because the cards are everywhere.

I'm dizzy. I'm cold. It's cold here. Why am I so dizzy. Where is she? I can't see straight. I collapse to my knees and then find myself lost in the cards. I slowly shut my eyes. I'm so tired anyway...

"Kotomi? Kotomi!" a voice shouts.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, sitting straight up. I look frantically around. There's no cards. No little girl.

Kazuma, Arisa, Daiki, Eli, Koita, Kyo and Kazumi are staring at me. Kazumi peals me off the floor and helps me onto my feet. What just happened?


End file.
